Divergent does Truth Or Dare
by DauntlessShadowhunterTribute
Summary: This is takes place after initation, where there is no war. Spoilers for first book, and possibly the second idk. I've been reading a lot of these, but there aren't to many of them, so i figure "eh, what the heck" so this is where the Divergent characters sit around and have a "friendly" game of Truth or Dare, which incluldes Confessions, bitch slaps, and buckets of lemonade.
1. Please forgive the wacky quote marks

**I just felt like doing a truth or dare story- /divergent style! Ok R&R. This takes place after the Initiation, but there is no war. In Dauntless Compound.**

Tris POV****

"Hey Tris!" I look over my shoulder and I see Uriah running up behind me. "Hey Uriah!" I call back. "What's up?" ****

"We're gonna play Truth or Dare at Four's place. Wanna come?"****

I pretend to think for a moment. "Well . . ."****

"Pleasepleaseplease?" ****

By the time we get to Tobias's house, Christina, Will, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Eric are all there. I am greeted with 'hello' from everyone (except Eric, but then again, what do you expect?) I sit down next to Tobias, and Uriah sits by Mar. ****

"Okay, so the penalty for not answering a truth or doing a dare is you have to take off a piece of clothing," Christina said. "And it can't be a sock or a shoe." We all nod, and Eric rolls his eyes. "Whose starting?" he growls, obviously willing to get on with it.****

"ME!" Marlene screams. "Hmmm. Four, truth or-"****

"Dare."****

"I dare you to let Christina shave your eyebrows of, and draw sharpie as replacements." Damn, Marlene is ruthless today. Tobias raises his eyebrows, and I wonder how long those will be around for. ****

"What colour sharpie?"****

"Her choice." Marlene grins, and Christina rubs her hands together. Tobias pulls of his black jacket, so he's in a t-shirt and jeans, and shakes his head. "Hell. No." Christina pretends to look disappointed. Tobias looks around settles on Zeke. "Zeke, truth or dare?"****

"Truth."****

"Pansycake," Uriah smirks, and Zeke rolls his eyes. We all stare at Lynn, and she glares at the rest of us. "What?" she snaps. "Thats the first time I haven't had Lynn criticize me for saying that!" Uriah laughs, and the rest of us laugh, and my stomach hurts. Lynn mutters something thats sounds like a lot of profanity, so we go back to the game.****

"Zeke," Tobias grins. "Are you a Directioner?" Zeke pales, and his face flushes beet red. ****

"Yes," he mumbles after composing himself. Everyone except Zeke laughs. Uriah is almost crying and I have to lean into Tobias's side. After everyone composes them selves, Zeke is smirking. Uh-oh. I glance at Tobias, and he wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer into his bare side, and kisses me on the top of my head. ****

"Four, truth or dare."****

"Truth. And Uriah, if you call me a pansycake, I will OHBS your face." Uriah, who just opened his mouth, closed it faster than I have ever seen.****

"What is the weirdest part of Tris and why?"****

"Her nose because it's so long." Tobias answers without hesitation. I feel the heat rush into my face as everyone laughs. I twist around in his grip and bitch slap him on the face. "OW!" Everyone laughs again, this time at him.****

"You had that coming, Four," Christina laughed as I sat next to her. Tobias glared at me (by that I mean tried to) and I stuck out my tongue at him. "Tris, truth or dare?"****

"Dare."****

"I dare you to forgive me." I pretend to think for a moment. "Okay," I get up and sit next to him, and ponder my choices for a moment. "Lynn, I assume you'll do a dare?"****

"You bet. I'm Dauntless, for crying out loud."****

"I dare you to get in a drinking contest with Shauna." I had barely said 'drinking' when Zeke was back with two six packs. Shauna and Lynn tied, somehow crashing on their fifths. "That was boring," Zeke frowned, and Shauna rubbed her eyes. Uriah had a wicked grin spread across his face. "One second," he says disappearing into the kitchen, and comes back with two buckets, and dumps them on Lynn and Shauna's heads. Lynn immediately punched the nearest thing, which happened to be the wall. "F***!" she screamed.****

"Now, now, Lynn," Shauna said with a grin on her face, and grabbed Tobias's jacket and used it towel off her face and hair. "I am leaving," she announced, dropping Tobias's jacket on the ground. "I will come back when lemonade isn't in my hair. Or not." Lemonade. So that wasn't water. I laughed as the two sisters left and I grinned. ****

"Well, lets say Will goes next,"

"ERIC!" Will shouted at the leader, and he practically jumped out of his seat.

"Dare."****

"I dare you to . . ."****

A/N: next chapter soon. Please review!


	2. Twilight and an old friend

**A/N: what does A/N even stand for? Author's Note? I did NOT expect this to get so many follows. Someone asked why everyone always has the rule be to take off clothing. BECAUSE IT MAKES IT MORE INTERESTING TO SEE SEXY FICTIONAL GUYS WITHOUT SHIRTS! DUH!** **Okay so here is the next chapter. *I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE*** **~DTS** Tris POV

"I dare you to list all the vampires in _Twilight, _my girlfriend," Will takes a moment to smile at Christina, "gets to paint your nails highlighter blue." Will is good, real good. A chorus of 'oohh's erupt as Eric turns beet red. "You better be good. Really good," Marlene laughs.

"How am I supposed to know who all those people are?" Eric growls. Will shrugs.

"Um . . . Bella, Amy, Rosey-"

"Wrong!" Zeke shouts, and Eric turns and shoots him a stony glare. "And you would know that, how?" Tobias smirks, and Zeke reddens. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm . . . truth."

"Weirdest moment."

Christina grinned. "There was this one time during initiation, when after you made me hang over the _chasm_," Christina shot poison from her eyes at Eric, before continuing, "and a random Dauntless member walked over to me and said 'are you single?'." Will reddened while everyone- even Eric- laughed. "Hey, that reminds me Eric, I still have to paint your nails!" She made it sound like they were going to the kitchen to eat the biggest piece of cake that has ever existed. Eric groaned as Christina got up to fetch her nail kit. After a few minutes, she came back and did Erics nails, even completed them with dark blue flowers. Eric slapped Christina- HARD- in the face, which Will responded to by punching Eric in the mouth.

"Marlene, truth . . . or . . . dare?" Christina said in a scary voice, rubbing the red mark on her cheek. Eric had temporarily left to spot out pools of blood in the bathroom sink.

"DAREALWAYSDARE!" she grinned.

"Ask the first person you see in the hall to marry them."

Mar grinned and ran into the hallway. "Love of my life, will you marry me? Ow!" Marlene ran back into the apartment, and Susan of all people, come in, tears on her face.

"I'msorryIdidn'tmeanitthatwasselfishofme-" she stopped gushing as she saw me. "Beatrice?"

I laugh. I can only imagine her confusion, an Abnegation walking in on a room of Dauntless and seeing an old friend in the arm of a heavily tattooed guy. "I by go by Tris here. How ya' doing?" I say sitting up. My Abnegation is showing again, asking her how she's doing. "Oh I'm okay."

"Everyone this is Susan, a friend from my old Faction. Susane, this is Will, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Four." Susan blushes and sits down in-between me and Christina. "We're playing truth or dare," Uriah said. "Wanna join?"

Susan fidgets in her seat for a second. "I- I guess if everyone else is doing it."

Zeke throws a questioning glance at her. "We weren't aloud to play games in Abnegation," I explain quickly. "Oh." Is Zeke's answer.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Marlene grins, "How many fears do you have?"

"Six. I used to have seven but I got over one."

"Six? What was your seventh?"

I look at Tobias and then at the floor. "Intimacy."

Everyone except Will, Christina, Susan, and Tobias doubled over laughing. "Hey! Shut up!" I yell. The room goes silent.

I think for a moment. Who should I ask . . . "Susan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," nobody gives her a hard time, probably 'cause she's a Stiff.

"What was the most selfish thing you have ever done?" I press.

She looks at the ground. "I once saw a scary factionless man when I was seven, and he asked for food and grabbed onto my wrist as he said so. I was so scared I wrenched my hand away and ran down the street." She says and holds her head in her hands. I remember the freaky man I ran into after the aptitude tests and shiver. "Okay, who the hell is this?" Eric growls, marching into the room.

"This is Susan, from Abnegation," Tobias explains. "Hello," Susan nods to him. "You must be Eric."

"How do you-"

"I'm here on matters regarding some rowdy Dauntless graffiting the Abnegation sector," she explains. "I'll discuss that with you after the game." Erics grunts and sits down in his spot.

Susan looks around the room. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

**A/N: Use that sexy review button. Thank you! **

**~ DTS**


	3. Way to go, Tris

**A/N: Hello. It has been a while young Initiates. Would you like more story?**

**Yes you do.**

**Enjoy!**

***DISCLAIMER* I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE!**

**~ DST**

* * *

Tobias/Four POV

Uriah blinked at Susan for a moment. It was a strange seeing a Stiff here, and it made me draw Tris onto my lap, even though Susan is Tris's friend and not the monster that is my father. I rested my chin atop her dull blond head, breathing in the sent of still air and water mist. She giggled and snuggled closer to my back, and Uriah responded, "Dare," probably because he thought Stiff's couldn't make good dares. When the hell are they going to learn?

Susan grinned, "I dare _you_ to go outside and sing The Duck Story as loud as you can." The colour drained from Uriah's face, and Zeke cracked up laughing. Uriah burst outside and Tris covered her ears as Uriah began to sing. Still covering her ears, Tris started screaming "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Christina blinked, as if to say 'okay she is officially crazy'.

When Uriah came back in, Tris glared at Susan, and Susan smiled sweetly back at her. "She used to torture me with that song," Tris's voice trembled slightly as she whispered into my ear. I chuckled and circled my arms around her waist. "Zeke, Truth or dare?" Uriah nodded to his brother.

"Eh I'm tired so let's just say truth,"

"Have you ever thought of kissing Tris just to get back at Four for doing some great injustice?" Zeke smirked at me out of the corner of his eye. "No. That is a death wish that I wouldn't even wish upon Eric."

"HEY!" Eric protested. "What did I do?" Before Zeke can reply, Tris speaks.

"_What did you do? _What the hell did you _not _do?" She spat. "You made Al beat Will unconscious, you dangled Christina over the chasm, you made Four through knives at my head, _and_ threatened kick my friends out of Dauntless! You should go to jail for child abuse!" Eric looks taken aback and, for once, is speechless. Marlene breaks the silence.

"Wow," she nods. "Way to go Tris."

"Back to the game," Will clears his throat.

Zeke looks around. "Will, since you are ever so eager, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"You heard me."

"No!"

* * *

**A/N: so sorry for the shortness. Im sick today so ugh . . .**

**R&R!**

**~DST**


	4. Decoy

**A/N: I'm gonna end this one soon, so I have boosted the crazy meter.**

**Review!**

**~ DST**

* * *

Tobias POV

"Umm. . . okay Eric?" Will narrows his eyes.

"Dare."

"Sing Decoy by Paramore." Eric's face flushes as he takes off his shirt. Marlene laughs "YOU HAVE A HEART TATTOO OVER YOUR BELLY BUTTON!" Eric shoots her a dare. "Marlene."

"Hmm? Oh, truth." she says sweetly. Tris frowns, confused. "Hey, what happened to 'dare always dare'?" Uriah frowns with her.

"My morals changed."

"So I see."

"Okay, so Marlene," Eric rolls his eyes. "What is the least Dauntless thing you've ever wanted to do?"

"Not answering that," She sang, pulling of her shirt. Uriah stared at her. For a while. Guess I won't have to worry about him trying to steal my Tris.

"Uriah, stop staring at me," Uriah blushed, looking down. Marlene looked at her "victims".

"Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Sing Decoy by Paramore."

"Hey, you stole my dare!" Will protested.

"And used it on your girlfriend," Susan pointed out.

"Get on with it!" Tris shouted from her place on my lap.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it," Christina sat up.

"_Close your eyes and make believe this is where you want to be_

_Forgetting all the memories, try to forget love cause love's forgotten me_

_Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing_

_And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing_

_Your heart's been wasted on me_

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you_

_My little decoy_

_Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through_

_I'm using you, my little decoy_

_My little decoy_

_Live your life inside a dream_

_Time is changing everything_

_Forgetting all the memories_

_And I'm forced into you just cause you're into me_

_Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late_

_When I'm gone you won't remember a thing_

_But I can't stay and you know I won't wait_

_I was gone from the very first day_

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you_

_My little decoy_

_Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through_

_I'm using you, my little decoy_

_Oh, oh._

_I'm not sorry at all_

_(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)_

_I won't be sorry at all_

_(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)_

_I'd do it over again_

_Don't look so blue, my little decoy_

_You should've seen right through, my little decoy_

_You've never been so used, my little decoy_

_And so I'm using you, my little decoy"_

Tris clapped and Christina made a big show of bowing. "Great job, Chris!" I smiled. She slapped me.

"Do _not ever_ call me Chris!" She growled. "What is it with girls slapping you, Four?" Zeke shook his head.

"Susan?"

"Dare."

"Okay. Draw a rectangle on your forehead with my lipstick." Susan pulled off her shirt, revealing a tight gray shirt underneath, much like the one Tris had worn the day I first saw her. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Susan leaned over and whispered in his ear. Will tugged his shirt off, shaking his head. "You stiffs are good at this, damn you all."

"Uriah."

"Truth."

"Pansycake."

"Shuddup."

"Okay, soooo have you ever fantasized about seeing Mar like this?"

"No . . ." Christina jumped up, pointing at him. "HE LIES!"

"Screw you."

"Whatever. I'm tired and it's, like, almost 10:00 PM. G'night!" She left. Will smiled apologetically and followed her out.

"Well, there goes two more." Tris mumbles. Her eyelids are starting to droop. " You tired? I can send them away," Tris shakes her head. "I'm okay."

Susan stands up. "My faction will wonder where I am. Eric, I would like to talk to you so I can leave." The two put on their clothes and exit.

"And then there were five!" Uriah sings. Tris mumbles something like "I need beer" and comes back from the kitchen with Root Beer. "S'all I could find." She mumbles and guzzles it.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah asks

* * *

**A/N: Okay soooooo I'm gonna give you guys two or three more chapters. **

**Don't be sad. You can bitch at me in that sexy little box below. **

**Oh, and I'm gonna make Tris have a sugar rush. See ya guys soon! :)**

**~ DST**


End file.
